Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor and singer, who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He is known for voicing Darkwing Duck, Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pete, as well as being the current voice of both Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, and the Tasmanian Devil. He has performed in numerous animated Disney and DreamWorks movies including Aladdin, Lion King, Balto, Antz, The Road to El Dorado, Shrek, and The Princess and the Frog. He has also provided voice-over work for video games, such as Icewind Dale, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Baldur's Gate, Mass Effect 2, Star Wars: The Old Republic, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, and Splatterhouse. Voices: * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger - Winnie the Pooh * Fuzzy Lumpkins - The Powerpuff Girls * Tantor - Tarzan & Jane * Ultra Lord - Jimmy Neutron * Buster - Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night * Pete - Disney * Featherstone - Gnomeo and Juliet * Cat - CatDog * Razoul - Aladdin * Duncan the Horse - The Simpsons * Red Eye - Dexter's Laboratory * Taz, Yosemite Sam - Looney Tunes * Dr. Robotnik - Sonic the Hedgehog * Pirates - Peter Pan: Return to Neverland * Ed - The Lion King * King Triton - The Little Memaid: Ariel's Beginning * Floyd, Waylon - The Fox and the Hound 2 * Scar - The Lion King (Singing the last lyrics of Be Prepared), The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * King James, Chief Powhatan - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World * Tony - Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Slapshot Eagle, Stormy, Sparky, Additional Voices - Harvey and Friends * Magra - Sheep & Wolves Gallery: Concert Announcer.jpg Drone Bee.jpg Hippopotamus (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg Big Book.jpg DTZ-0.jpg Buster in Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night.jpg Magra.JPG Category:The Powerpuff Girls Voice Actors Category:Tarzan Voice Actors Category:Winnie the Pooh Voice Actors Category:Jimmy Neutron Voice Actors Category:Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers Voice Actors Category:CatDog Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:The Princess and the Frog Voice Actors Category:Aladdin Voice Actors Category:The Lion King Voice Actors Category:Balto Voice Actors Category:Antz Voice Actors Category:Shrek Voice Actors Category:The Road to El Dorado Voice Actors Category:Pocahontas Voice Actors Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Voice Actors Category:Hercules Voice Actors Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Voice Actors Category:TaleSpin Voice Actors Category:Bonkers Voice Actors Category:Darkwing Duck Voice Actors Category:Kingdom Hearts Voice Actors Category:Aladdin Category:Bee Movie Voice Actors Category:The Lion King Category:The Return of Jafar Category:Earthworm Jim Voice Actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:Dexter's Laboratory Voice Actors Category:The Tick Voice Actors Category:Rude Dog and the Dweebs Voice Actors Category:The Little Mermaid Voice Actors Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Lion King 1½ Category:Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night Voice Actors Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Voice Actors Category:Goof Troop Voice Actors Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Curious George Voice Actors Category:The Land Before Time Voice Actors Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Category:Gnomeo and Juliet Voice Actors Category:The Smurfs Voice Actors Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Voice Actors Category:The Flintstones Voice Actors Category:Looney Tunes Voice Actors Category:Transformers Voice Actors Category:Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Voice Actors Category:Pocahontas Category:The Simpsons Voice Actors Category:Animaniacs Voice Actors Category:Gummi Bears Voice Actors Category:Lady and the Tramp Voice Actors Category:Winnie the Pooh 2011 Category:Pinocchio Voice Actors Category:Crash Bandicoot Voice Actors Category:Tin Soldier Voice Actors Category:Scooby Doo Voice Actors Category:Inside Out Voice Actors Category:Gnomes and Juliet Voice Actors Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Voice Actors Category:DuckTales Voice Actors Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Voice Actors Category:Harvey and Friends Voice Actors